Er liebt mich er liebt mich nicht
by liracone
Summary: Sora und Matt landen zum ersten Mal in der DigiWelt. Sofort ist klar, dass sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen - doch wie bekommt man die Gefühle des jeweils anderen heraus? Was so einfach scheint, stellt sich als sehr spannend und schwierig heraus! (SORATO)
1. Ankunft in der Digiwelt

**Kapitel 1**

„Wollen wir kurz rausgehen? Es ist verdammt warm hier…" sagte Sora und ging vor. Ihre Freunde folgten ihr aus dem Stammlokal. Mit den Leuten aus dem Sportkurs hingen sie hier oft zusammen ab und tanzten.  
„Hm, hier draußen ist es auch nicht viel besser, es nieselt etwas!" bemerkte Matt richtig.  
Matt war ebenfalls mit Sora im Sportkurs und sehr nett. Allerdings hatten die beiden nicht sehr viel miteinander zu tun, sie sahen sich nur einmal die Woche im Kurs, manchmal hier in ihrer Lieblingskneipe, doch dann saß er eher bei seinen Kumpels und sie eher bei ihren Freundinnen.  
„Naja, so stark nieselt es doch gar nicht, es tröpfelt nur!" rief Sora ihren kreischenden Freundinnen hinterher, die, die Arme schützend über die Frisuren haltend, wieder ins Gebäude liefen. Sora schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wandte sich ihren männlichen Sportkollegen zu.  
„Diese Weiber, können kein Wasser auf dem Kopf vertragen!" scherzten diese laut. Sora lachte mit.  
Einige der Mädchen steckten wieder die Köpfe raus: „Hey, wer von euch Jungs kommt wieder rein, tanzen?"  
„Kommste mit, Matt?", wurde Matt von seinen Kumpels gefragt, während sie wieder reinliefen.  
„Hey, ich hab heute am meisten getanzt, ich mach jetzt Pause!" rief Matt empört. „Und wieso gehst du nicht tanzen?" fragte er Sora etwas verwundert.  
„Naja, sie haben doch gefragt ‚wer von euch Jungs kommt wieder rein', oder?" zwinkerte Sora ihm zu.  
„Ähm…"  
„Nein, mir tun etwas die Beine weh, deshalb", lachte Sora.  
„Achso!"  
Eine Weile schwatzten sie noch ein wenig und lachten, während der Regen nachließ. Plötzlich fiel ihnen etwas vor die Füße. Matt und Sora blickten verwundert nach unten.  
„Was ist das?" Sora hob das eine auf. „Hat das grade jemand nach uns geworfen?" Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.  
„Das sieht aus wie… eine Stoppuhr?" überlegte Matt und hob das andere auf.  
„Oder ein sehr kleines Handy?" versuchte es Sora.  
„Nein, ich sehe keine Lautsprecher oder so… aber hier sind so komische Zeichen um den Display!"  
„Was machen denn die Knöpfe, kann man das anmachen?"  
Ein plötzlicher, greller Blitz raubte beiden die Sicht.

Sora blinzelte. Sie lag flach auf dem Rücken, über sich sah sie die Blätter von Bäumen.  
„Was…?"  
Verwundert rappelte sich auf und setzte sich auf den Boden. Wie ist sie hierhergekommen? Ist sie hierher gelaufen und dann ohnmächtig geworden? Oder verschleppt worden? Was ist gestern passiert? Sie war in ihrer Stammkneipe mit ihren Sportkollegen, sie hat sich draußen mit Matt unterhalten…  
Bis diese seltsamen Sportuhren vom Himmel gefallen sind, und dieser grelle Blitz!  
„Geht es dir gut?"  
Sora fuhr zusammen und drehte sich um. Vor ihr saß ein großer, rosafarbener Vogel und starrte sie an. Sora blinzelte kräftig.  
„Du bist Sora, richtig?" piepste der rosa Vogel. Sora starrte es weiter an. Hatte sie gestern zu viel getrunken? Normalerweise kann sie sich immer gut beherrschen; vielleicht hat ihr jemand Drogen untergejubelt?  
„Ich bin Biyomon, und ich bin so froh, dass du endlich da bist! Willkommen in der Digiwelt! Ich habe schon so lange auf dich gewartet! Warum sagst du denn nichts? Geht es dir gut?"  
„Das… weiß ich nicht…" murmelte Sora und starrte den Vogel weiter an.  
„Du bist bestimmt nur überrascht, hier zu sein, aber keine Angst, es ist alles in Ordnung!"  
„Wo bin ich?"  
„Na, du bist in der Digiwelt! Und ich bin dein Digimon-Partner! Endlich! Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet!"  
„Digimon? Wie, du hast auf mich gewartet?"  
„Sora?" rief eine männliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Sora und Biyomon drehten sich um.  
Matt kletterte über einige Büsche, ihm folgte ein gestreifter, dinoartiger Hund mit einem großen Horn auf dem Kopf.  
„Sora! Bin ich froh dich zu sehen, was ist das hier?"  
„Was ist das?" fragte Sora erschrocken.  
„Ähm, es sagt, es heißt Gabumon, wir wären hier in der Digiwelt und es wäre mein Partner!" sagte Matt schulterzuckend.  
„Du sagst das so, als wär das was Normales…" murmelte Sora und beäugte Biyomon.  
„Naja, es wird schon seine Richtigkeit haben", sagte Matt und ließ sich neben Sora nieder.  
„Hi, Gabumon!" grüßte Biyomon begeistert. „Ist er das? Der ist ja schnuckelig!" Biyomon zwinkerte Sora zu. Sora wurde etwas rot: „Ähm, kann sein…"  
„Ist das deins?" fragte Matt und zeigte auf Biyomon.  
„Hallo, ich bin Biyomon, und ich bin Soras Digimon-Partner!"  
Sora und Matt sahen sich etwas verdutzt an. „Ja, aber was genau ist das hier?"  
„Ihr seid in der Digiwelt! In letzter Zeit sind ziemlich böse Dinge hier passiert, Zahnräder fliegen umher und machen gutartige Digimon zu bösartigen Digimon. Ihr wurdet in die Digiwelt geholt, um uns zu helfen! Es gibt hier öfters Menschen wie euch, die hier ihre Digimon treffen und gegen das Böse kämpfen, " erklärte Gabumon.  
„Es gibt hier noch andere Menschen? Warum können die das nicht übernehmen? Warum müssen wir hier sein?"  
„Naja, es passieren recht viele Dinge - die anderen sind nun mal damit beschäftigt, und ihr sollt uns bei den schwarzen Zahnrädern helfen!"  
„Aber wie sollen wir das denn machen? Ich habe keine Ahnung –" Sora sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Biyomon sprang auf und nieder. „Eure DigiVices können uns bei Gefahr digitieren lassen. Dadurch werden wir stärker und können die Zahnräder entfernen und außerdem die Ursache dafür bekämpfen! Ich freu mich schon auf das Digitieren!" Biyomon und Gabumon tanzten eine Runde fröhlich umher. Sora und Matt sahen sich etwas skeptisch an. „Komm, wir sehen nach, wie wir hier wegkommen, mir gefällt es in dem Wald nicht besonders…" sagte Matt und stand auf. Sora blieb sitzen.  
„Was meinte Biyomon mit kämpfen? Ich will nicht kämpfen!"  
„Aber du musst doch gar nicht kämpfen, du musst mir nur helfen zu digitieren! Ich kann dann schon selbst ganz gut angreifen!" lachte Biyomon.  
Matt hielt Sora die Hand hin und half ihr hoch. „Und wo sollen wir hingehen?" fragte sie. Matt sah sich um.  
„Naja, ich habe keine Ahnung, ich denke mal… wir gehen da lang!" Matt deutete in eine zufällige Richtung und ging sofort los. Sora rannte ihm hinterher. „Aber warum denn?"  
„Wo willst du denn hin? Willst du lieber hier bleiben?"  
„Ja, hier sieht es sicher aus und ich weiß, wo ich bin!" murmelte Sora und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Matt schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, ich gehe jetzt und sehe nach, wo wir sind." Mit Gabumon im Schlepptau marschierte er los. Sora gab nach, sprang auf und lief ihm hinter her.  
Eine Weile gingen sie durch den Wald, dann lichteten sich die Bäume und sie sahen hinunter auf einen breiten Sandstrand. Matt lachte.  
„Schau mal, wir können eine Strand-Party machen!" jubelte er und lief den Hügel hinunter. Sora blickte auf das Meer.  
„Sind wir etwa auf einer Insel?" fragte sie Gabumon. Der nickte.  
„Hey, hier ist ein Strandhäuschen!" rief Matt ihnen vom Strand aus zu. Sora, Biyomon und Gabumon liefen zu ihm. Und tatsächlich: mitten auf dem einsamen Strand war fein säuberlich ein kleines Holzhäuschen aufgebaut.  
„Wer hat das hier hin gebaut?" fragte Sora und ging hinein.  
Drinnen war es gemütlich. Es gab gepolsterte Sitzbänke und einen Tisch. Matt legte sich sofort auf eine der Bänke. „Hmm, gemütlich!" bemerkte er. „Wie wäre das hier als unser neues Zuhause? Wir können im Meer Fische angeln und hier schlafen!"  
Sora sah sich um. „Wo ist denn das Badezimmer?"  
Matt lachte. „Ach, dafür kannst du doch am Strand hinter die Felsen gehen! Und waschen kannst du dich im Meer. Alles kein Problem!"

Abends saßen Matt und Sora am Strand und sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang an.  
„Was hältst du davon?" fragte Sora.  
„Ich weiß es nicht… Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich es noch nicht so richtig. Und dass wir mit einem Schlag so weit weg von Zuhause sind…"  
„Warum glaubst du, sind ausgerechnet wir hierher geholt worden?"  
„Das kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht erklären", sagte Matt kopfschüttelnd und legte sich in den Sand. Aber ich bin froh, dass du dabei bist, dachte er. Sora ist eine sehr angenehme Begleitung, sie war bis jetzt noch gar nicht quengelig… und hübsch ist sie außerdem…  
Ach was soll das, sie sind immer nur gute Freunde gewesen und sie hat noch nie auch nur die kleinsten Anzeichen gemacht, dass sie sich für ihn interessierte… und momentan, in dieser merkwürdigen Situation, würde es sie bestimmt nerven, wenn er sie jetzt an flirtet…  
Matt sah sie heimlich von der Seite an. Ja, hübsch ist sie wirklich…  
„Ich bin müde, ich denke ich lege mich jetzt schlafen. Kommst du mit?" fragte Sora und stand auf. Matt blieb liegen.  
„Ich bleibe noch etwas hier, geh du mit Biyomon schon mal vor."  
„Okay, Gute Nacht!"  
„Gute Nacht!"  
Matt sah hinauf in den Himmel. Der Himmel war fast vollständig von Wolken bedeckt, man sah keine Sterne. Wo genau waren sie? Waren sie in einer Art Parallelwelt? Oder waren sie tatsächlich auf einem ganz anderen Planeten gelandet?  
Und warum waren ausgerechnet er und Sora hier gelandet? War das nur Zufall? Oder verband sie doch etwas? So oder so, er war sehr aufgeregt darüber; in ihrer Gegenwart hatte er sich noch nie so richtig entspannen können, sie war zwar sehr nett und sympathisch und hübsch, aber er war immer sehr nervös, wenn sie bei ihm war. Sie war so perfekt, viele standen auf sie, sie könnte jeden Jungen haben, den sie wollte, wie könnte ausgerechnet er ihr jemals imponieren?

Sora legte sich auf die Holzbank. Sie war zwar gepolstert, dennoch war sie nicht sehr bequem.  
„Ich hab schon besser geschlafen, das kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen!" ächzte sie und versuchte, eine gute Schlafposition zu finden. Biyomon schloss die Tür, wodurch es augenblicklich dunkel wurde.  
„Sei froh, dass du nicht im Sand schlafen musst!" erwiderte Biyomon. „Und jetzt erzähl mir mal ein wenig von Matt. Woher kennt ihr euch?"  
„Warum willst du so viel von ihm wissen? Wir gehen zusammen zum Sportkurs und haben nicht viel miteinander zu tun, aber wenn wir miteinander reden, kommt er mir sehr nett vor."  
„Ahaaaaa?" gab Biyomon darauf als Antwort. Sora verdrehte in der Dunkelheit die Augen.  
„Aber an mehr habe ich nie gedacht, naja er ist etwas älter als ich und viel cooler, hat mehr Freunde, kommt mir sehr intelligent vor, und neben ihm fühle ich mich immer wie ein doofes, kleines Mädchen…"  
Biyomon schwieg.  
„Klingt das etwa, als würde ich auf ihn stehen?" fragte Sora sarkastisch.  
„Ja", war die prompte Antwort.  
„Vergiss es. Matt steht nicht auf doofe, kleine Mädchen."  
Einen Moment später ging die Tür auf und Matt kam leise herein. Sora blieb still liegen und tat, als würde sie schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Matt verschlafen die Augen - er lag immer noch in der Hütte.  
Er fluchte innerlich, er hatte so gehofft, dass das nur ein Traum gewesen ist! Beim Umsehen entdeckte er Sora, die auf der Bank lag und schlief.  
Hoffentlich träumte sie etwas Schönes, dachte Matt und beobachtete sie, bis sie aufwachte.  
„Ohje, sind wir immer noch hier?" murmelte sie irgendwann verschlafen und sah sich frustriert um.  
„Ich habe auch gehofft, ich würde zuhause wieder aufwachen…" gab Matt zu und stand auf.  
„Was haben wir heute vor?" fragte Sora und stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Erst mal rausfinden, was wir hier zu tun haben, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie wir das rauskriegen sollen…" gähnte Matt und streckte sich.  
Ein lauter Krach ließ beide aufschrecken.  
„Was war das?" rief Matt und rannte raus. Dort verschlug es ihm die Sprache.  
Ein riesiges, rosafarbenes Monster mit einer großen Muschel auf dem Rücken hämmerte auf ihre Hütte ein.  
„Sora! Komm da raus!" rief er panisch. Sora kam aus der Hütte, und zusammen rannten sie davon.  
„Hier, hinter den Felsen!" Matt schubste Sora regelrecht hinter einen großen Felsen und stolperte selbst hinterher.  
„Und jetzt? Wo sind Biyomon und Gabumon?"  
„Ich weiß nicht…" murmelte Matt und spähte über den Felsen. Das Muschel-Monster befand sich mitten in einem brutalen Kampf mit einem großen Hund und einem phönixartigen Vogel, die das Monster mit gewaltigen Feuerbällen und –strahlen angriffen. „Wo sind Biyomon und Gabumon?"  
„Ich habe Angst, Matt!", jammerte Sora und kauerte sich fest zusammen.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, hier kann uns nichts passieren", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und legte einen Arm um sie. Wenn er sie so festhielt, fühlte er sich irgendwie sehr stark und männlich.  
„Es ist vorbei, ihr braucht euch nicht mehr zu verstecken!" piepste eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
„Biyomon! Wo seid ihr gewesen?" jubelte Sora und sprang auf. Und tatsächlich: Die drei riesigen Monster waren inzwischen verschwunden.  
„Wir konnten dank euch digitieren und Shellmon verscheuchen!" erklärte Gabumon.  
„Heißt das, dieser riesige Hund und der Vogel ward ihr?" staunte Matt.  
„Ja, nicht schlecht, oder? Ohne euch und eure DigiVices hätte das nicht geklappt!" lachten Biyomon und Gabumon, fassten sich an den Händen und tanzten fröhlich herum.  
„Wie süß ihr immer tanzt, wenn ihr euch freut!" lachte Sora. Biyomon und Gabumon hörten auf zu tanzen, ließen sich aber nicht los, und sahen ihre beiden Partner an.  
Sora und Matt blickten auf die gefassten Händchen ihrer Digimon und warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu.  
„Seid… ihr eigentlich ein Pärchen?" fragte Matt nach einigem Zögern.  
„Na klar, ist euch das jetzt erst aufgefallen?" lachte Biyomon und drückte Gabumon seinen Schnabel in die Backe.  
Matt sah Sora an, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, erröteten sie beide und sahen schnell wieder weg.  
Seltsam, mit Digimon-Partnern herumzulaufen, die selbst ein Pärchen waren.


	2. Diskretes Schlafwandeln

**Kapitel 2**

Gemeinsam liefen sie wieder eine ganze Zeitlang herum. Von ihren Digimon hatten sie auf dem Weg erfahren, dass Shellmon von einem schwarzen Zahnrad böse gemacht wurde, und dass Sora und Matt dazu auserwählt waren, gemeinsam mit ihren Digimon Devimon, die Ursache der schwarzen Zahnräder zu finden und zu bekämpfen. Um das zu schaffen, wäre es allerdings sehr praktisch, wenn Biyomon und Gabumon auf noch höhere Level digitieren könnten, doch dazu bräuchten sie Amulette und die passenden Wappen, um so eine Digitation möglich zu machen.  
„Und wo sollen wir diese komischen Wappen finden?" fragte Matt genervt. „Ich hab keine Lust darauf!"  
„Die Wappen lassen sich mit euren DigiVices orten, wir müssen nur nahe genug an sie herankommen, dann können wir sie leicht finden!" erklärte Gabumon und ignorierte Matts schlechte Laune.  
„Und unterwegs werden wir ständig von solchen ekligen Monstern angegriffen wie Shellmon?" fragte Sora und konnte eine leichte Panik in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.  
„Das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen…" gab Biyomon zu. „Aber du hast doch mich, ich beschütze dich!"  
„Danke, Biyomon!" lächelte Sora es an. Langsam fing sie an, Gefallen an dem niedlichen, rosa Vogel zu finden. Gemeinsam scherzten sie den ganzen Weg lang herum.  
„Es wird schon wieder dunkel, sollen wir einen Platz zum Schlafen finden?" fragte Matt. Inzwischen waren sie am Fuße eines Berges angekommen und Matt entdeckte eine kleine Höhle, die genug Platz für sie bot.  
„Okay!" rief Sora und folgte ihm in die Höhle. Matt sammelte einige Zweige und Blätter zusammen, die Gabumon mit einem kleinen Feuerstrahl anzündete.  
„Wie praktisch", sagte Sora bewundernd und setzte sich ganz nah an das Feuer.  
„Schade nur, dass das den Boden auch nicht weicher macht…" bemerkte Matt sichtlich genervt.  
„Was ist denn los? Du bist schon den ganzen Weg nur am schimpfen!" sagte Sora.  
„Ich schimpfe überhaupt nicht, ich sage nur, wie es ist!" fuhr Matt sie an. Sora schrak etwas zurück und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr dumm. Es war ja klar, dass sie Matt irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen würde. Deprimiert legte sie sich zusammengekauert auf den Boden.  
„Matt, bist du vielleicht einfach nur hungrig?" fragte Gabumon.  
„Nein, ich habe nur nichts gefrühstückt, nichts zu Mittag gegessen und jetzt ist es schon Abend!" schimpfte Matt weiter.  
„Gib Biyomon und mir ein paar Minuten, dann finden wir schon etwas Essbares!" rief Gabumon und lief mit Biyomon im Schlepptau aus der Höhle.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier in der Digiwelt waren, war Sora jetzt mit Matt alleine. Unbehaglich zumute rollte sie sich noch mehr zusammen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, ich bin nur so schrecklich hungrig…" entschuldigte sich Matt nach einer Weile bei ihr.  
„Ist schon okay", sagte Sora leise. Ich will doch nur nicht nerven, dachte sie sich dazu.  
Eine Weile war es still, man hörte nur das Flackern des Feuers.  
„Sag mal", unterbrach Matt die Stille gerade, als sie unangenehm wurde, „hast du eigentlich einen Freund?"  
„Nein, hab ich nicht, hast du eine Freundin?"  
„Nein."  
Aus irgendeinem Grund erleichterte Sora diese Antwort ungemein.  
Wieder breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus. Sora hätte sie gerne unterbrochen, doch ihr fielen nur total bescheuerte Themen ein. Zum Glück kamen Biyomon und Gabumon zurück.  
„Endlich!" rief Matt und stürzte sich auf die Äpfel und Beeren, die Biyomon und Gabumon mitgebracht haben. Zögernd griff auch Sora zu.  
Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen satt gegessen hatten, legten sie sich schlafen. Zumindest so gut es ging, denn der harte Höhlenboden war alles andere als bequem.  
„Morgen suchen wir uns etwas anderes zum Schlafen!" sagte Sora, die nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch nicht schlafen konnte, doch außer dem knisternden Feuer, das langsam ausging, bekam sie keine Antwort. Scheinbar schliefen Matt, Gabumon und Biyomon schon. Frustriert darüber, dass sie als Einzige nicht einschlafen konnte, setzte sie sich auf und sah zu Biyomon und Gabumon herüber. Die beiden lagen in einer Ecke der Höhle, eng aneinander gekuschelt.  
Das ist jetzt bestimmt viel bequemer, dachte Sora und sah sehnsüchtig zu Matt, seinen Armen und seinem Brustkorb. Wie gerne würde sie sich jetzt darauf ankuscheln und es sich bequem machen…  
Immer noch nicht weniger frustriert legte sie sich wieder hin.  
Ach, was soll's, wenn er sich morgen darüber wundert, sagt sie einfach, sie hätte geschlafwandelt!  
Leise erhob sich Sora auf alle Viere und krabbelte um das Feuer herum zu Matt. Da angekommen, hob sie vorsichtig seinen Arm hoch, kroch darunter und legte ihn über sich ab. Einen Moment hielt sie inne, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass er immer noch schlief, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab.  
So lässt es sich bis morgen früh aushalten, dachte Sora, lächelte verschmitzt und schlief glücklich ein.

Matt blinzelte ins helle Licht, das durch den Höhleneingang schien. Er hatte einen sehr schönen Traum gehabt, von Sora und ihm, und bei ihm Zuhause –  
Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er etwas im Arm hielt. Erschrocken hob er seinen Arm und entdeckte Sora, die in Löffelchenstellung an ihn gekuschelt schlief.  
Matt starrte verdutzt ihren Hinterkopf an. Hatte er sich im Schlaf zu ihr gelegt? Auf welcher Seite des Feuers hatte er sich gestern schlafen gelegt? Hatte er sich irgendwann schlaftrunken zu ihr gelegt und sie in den Arm genommen? Hatte sie das etwa mitgekriegt?  
Oh nein oh nein oh nein, hoffentlich hatte sie es noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie so dalagen, und hoffentlich hatte sie seine Morgenlatte nicht bemerkt, betete Matt inständig und schob sich so vorsichtig wie er nur konnte von ihr weg.  
„Aaaargh!" stieß er aus, und verkrampft setzte er sich auf. Durch den harten Höhlenboden schmerzte sein gesamter Körper. Nächste Nacht mussten sie unbedingt etwas Bequemeres finden!  
Immer noch etwas mulmig zumute bereitete er das Frühstück vor, das aus den Resten der Beeren und dem Obst von Gabumon und Biyomon bestand. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie sie dagelegen hatten, was würde sie nur von ihm halten?

Sora wachte am selben Morgen zufrieden auf, denn sie hatte sehr bequem gelegen. Nun war es an der Zeit, sich diskret von Matt wegzuschleichen, bevor er feststellen konnte, dass sie sich zum ihm gelegt hatte.  
In dem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie alleine auf dem Boden lag.  
Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und suchte die Höhle nach Matt ab. Ist er vor ihr aufgewacht und hat es bemerkt? Wie peinlich…  
Sie entdeckte ihn, über das Obst von gestern gebeugt.  
„Guten Morgen!" murmelte sie verlegen. Matt drehte sich um, sah sie an und drehte sich sofort wieder weg. „Guten Morgen", antwortete er mehr dem Obst, das er nun sorgfältig eingepackt in seinen Rucksack steckte, als ihr. Sora sah, wie er errötete. Na toll, er hat es gemerkt und es war ihm total peinlich! Sie könnte sterben! Warum tat sie nur immer so blöde Sachen?  
„Matt?" fragte sie schüchtern. „Was machen wir heute?" Eigentlich fragte sie das nur, um irgendetwas sagen zu können.  
„Ich würde gerne einen Platz finden, wo man eine gute Sicht auf die Umgebung hat, damit wir uns ein bisschen orientieren können, was hältst du davon?"  
„Müssen wir dazu auf den Berg klettern?" fragte Sora. Was für eine blöde Frage.  
„Ja, natürlich", lachte Matt und warf sich den Rucksack über den Rücken. „Los, gehen wir!"


	3. Hast du gerade meine Hand gehalten?

**Kapitel 3  
**

„Wie weit noch?", jammerte Sora und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Felsen nieder.  
„Wir sind doch eben erst losgelaufen!" rief Matt, der schon ein paar Meter weiter war, ihr zu.  
„Das stimmt nicht! Wir laufen bestimmt schon seit einer Viertelstunde!"  
„Komm schon, noch bis zu dem großen Vorsprung dort, dann machen wir eine Pause!" sagte Matt und ging weiter.  
Grummelnd stand Sora auf und schleppte sich weiter. Biyomon flatterte neben ihr her.  
„Tröste dich, du hast wenigstens Schuhe an und ganz lange Beine, mit denen du große Schritte machen kannst!"  
Sora sah es düster an. „Und das sagst du mir, während du fliegst?"  
„Ups, guter Einwand", bemerkte Biyomon und landete schnell auf dem Boden, wo es zu Fuß weiter ging.  
„Siehst du? Jetzt krieg ich gleich wieder lauter Steinchen in die Füße!"  
„Dann flieg doch einfach wieder, ich komm schon zurecht!"  
„Danke, Sora!" sagte Biyomon und erhob sich erleichtert wieder in die Luft.  
Weiter vorne ist Matt über einen großen, entwurzelten Baum geklettert, der scheinbar schon seit einiger Zeit dalag, denn das Holz war morsch.  
Sora blieb verdutzt davor stehen, während Gabumon hinterher kletterte und Biyomon einfach drüber flog.  
„Und wie soll ich da rüber kommen?" schrie ihnen Sora entsetzt nach.  
„Einfach klettern!" rief Matt und blieb stehen.  
Sora sah den Stamm beleidigt an. Er sah aus, als würde ihr das Holz direkt unter den Füßen abbröckeln, und dann würde sie abrutschen und sich furchtbar wehtun. Und Matt sah auch noch zu…  
„Los, so schlimm ist das nicht, einfach drüber klettern!" sagte Matt und lief zu ihr zurück.  
„Ja, ja!"  
Eilig griff sie nach dem morschen Holz und stieg hinauf. Die Wurzeln standen wirklich in alle Richtungen ab und sie sah es schon kommen, dass sie mit dem Fuß an einer festhängen und stolpern würde. Konzentriert griff sie nach jeder Wurzel und hielt sich an ihnen fest, während ihre Füße freie Plätze zum daraufstellen suchten. Plötzlich griff Matt nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.  
Sora kletterte weiter und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sich unversehrt auf der anderen Seite fand.  
„Na siehst du, war doch nicht schwer!" lobten sie die anderen.  
„Und da vorne ist auch schon eine flache Stelle, die, die ich vorhin gemeint habe", sagte Matt, als sie weitergingen, und zeigte auf einen großen Bergabschnitt, der nur aus Wiese bestand. „Da können wir uns ein bisschen hinsetzen. Und vielleicht finden wir etwas zu essen!"  
Plötzlich fiel Sora auf, dass er ihre Hand immer noch hielt. Wieso hielt er noch ihre Hand, obwohl sie schon längst über den entwurzelten Baum geklettert war?  
Nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen hatte.  
Aber warum hielt er ihre Hand immer noch?  
Sie waren auf der Wiese angekommen und Matt sah sich um. „Ich würde sagen, wir klettern noch bis zur Hälfte von dem Berg, dann suchen wir uns einen Platz zum Schlafen. Ich glaube, da oben ist eine Höhle…" er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er versuchte, die Höhle zu erkennen.  
Biyomon und Gabumon liefen auf die Bäume zu und begannen, Früchte zu sammeln.  
„Aber ich möchte nicht schon wieder in einer Höhle schlafen, das ist so unbequem!" sagte sie. Matt warf ihr einen Blick zu, und sofort bereute sie ihre Worte. Okay, in Wirklichkeit hatte sie bequem geschlafen, aber noch einmal wollte sie sich so eine Aktion nicht erlauben.  
„Wir haben was zu essen!" riefen Biyomon und Gabumon und hielten ihnen einige Äpfel entgegen.  
Matt ließ Soras Hand los, um nach dem Apfel zu greifen.  
„Danke sehr!" sagte er und biss in einen hinein.  
Was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass er ihre Hand so lange gehalten hat? Er machte doch sonst keine Anstalten darüber, an ihr interessiert zu sein. Sora seufzte traurig. Sicher hatte er ihre Hand nur gehalten, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch nach dem morschen Baum über nichts mehr stolpern konnte. Vielleicht machte sie sich auch zu viele Gedanken, vielleicht war das eben doch ein kleines Zeichen seinerseits; vielleicht fand er sie doch gar nicht so uninteressant! Ihre Laune hob sich ein wenig.  
Sora nahm den Apfel, den Biyomon ihr entgegenstreckte, mit ihrer kribbelnden Hand, die Matt losgelassen hatte und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Matt setzte sich ihr gegenüber und aß seinen Apfel auf.  
„So sportliche Sachen traust du dir nicht so wirklich zu, oder?" fragte er sie kauend. Sora wurde rot und sah auf ihren Apfel. Sie merkte, dass Matt sie beobachtete.  
„Dabei weiß ich doch, dass du sehr sportlich bist. Was hast du denn noch so für Hobbies?"  
Er interessiert sich für ihre Hobbies! Sora sah ihn vergnügt an. „Ich schreibe sehr gerne. Ich möchte mal Autorin werden. Ein paar Ideen für gute Bücher hab ich schon!"  
Matt lachte laut. „Ja, und ich hab noch eine interessante Geschichte für dich, aus der könnte man eine Serie machen!"  
Sora lachte mit. „Ach was, die DigiWelt klingt doch schon sehr weit hergeholt! Und was hast du für Hobbies?"  
„Ich spiele Gitarre in einer Band und fahre gerne Motorrad!" sagte er beiläufig, als wäre das nichts Besonderes.  
Sora starrte ihn an. Je mehr sie ihn kennenlernte, desto attraktiver und gleichzeitig unnahbarer wurde er für sie. Wieder wurde ihr bewusst: Wer in einer Band spielt und ein Motorrad hat, dem müssen die Mädchen doch in Scharen hinterher laufen! Ihre Chancen waren gleich null.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Meter bis zur Höhle, und Matt fühlte die Erschöpfung in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken, sich flach auf dem Boden ausbreiten zu können. Er stieg über einige Felsen. Kurz vor der Höhle hörte er ein Rumpeln und einen Aufschrei hinter sich. Er drehte sich erschrocken um.  
Sora lag wimmernd hinter dem Felsen, über den er eben geklettert ist, und er rannte hastig zu ihr.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Sie ist gestolpert und gefallen!" jammerte Biyomon, während es vergebens versuchte, Sora aufzuhelfen. Sora jammerte laut vor sich hin.  
„Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte Matt, griff sie unter den Armen und hatte sie mit einem mühelosen Ruck aufgesetzt. Ihre Knie waren blutig aufgeschrammt.  
„Du hast doch sicher Pflaster in deiner Tasche?" Unter Soras Klagen kramte er in ihrer Tasche nach Pflastern und einem Taschentuch und tupfte vorsichtig die Wunde ab.  
Soras Jammern verebbte, während Matt weiter so sanft er nur konnte tupfte, obwohl es schon nichts mehr zu Tupfen gab. Sie hat schöne Beine. Hoffentlich verheilten die Wunden, die diesen schönen Anblick störten, bald wieder, dachte Matt und strich gedankenverloren sachte um die Wunde. Er beugte sich vor und berührte ihre Knie vorsichtig mit den Lippen, bevor er ein Pflaster darauf klebte. Er blickte zu ihr hoch. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen und er merkte, dass sie ein wenig rosa im Gesicht geworden ist.  
„Tut es noch weh?" fragte er und suchte ihren Blick, doch sie blickte knapp unter seinen Augen vorbei.  
„Nein, es ist schon viel besser, danke sehr!"  
Matt zögerte kurz. Sie wich seinem Blick aus? War es ihr unangenehm, dass er ihr Knie geküsst hatte oder war sie tatsächlich verlegen? Er stand auf und zog sie hoch.  
In der kleinen Höhle angekommen, ließ Matt sich erschöpft auf dem angenehm kühlen Boden fallen.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, heute Nacht etwas bequemer zu schlafen", meldete Matt, der Soras genervten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte, und massierte sich den Nacken, der von der letzten Nacht immer noch sehr verspannt war.  
„Ich auch", stimmte Sora ihm zu und massierte ihrerseits die schmerzenden Knie. „Dreh dich mal um, damit ich die verschwitzten Sachen ausziehen kann!" befahl sie.  
Matt drehte sich gehorsam um. Hinter sich hörte er das Rascheln von Soras T-Shirt und wie sie in ihrer Tasche nach einem Frischen suchte. Er warf Gabumon einen Blick zu, der ihm frech zuzwinkerte. Vorsichtig schielte er hinter sich, drehte sich aber nach einem „Hey!" von Sora rasch wieder um.  
Als er sich wieder umdrehen durfte, lag Sora bereits ausgestreckt neben dem Feuer, das Gabumon für sie gemacht hat und hatte nur ein T-Shirt und Unterhosen an.  
Matt dachte an ihr Klagen über den harten Höhlenboden und an seinen versteiften Nacken - als Gentleman sollte er eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass das Mädchen es bequem hat.  
„Warte!" sagte er und lief zu seiner Tasche. Sora sah ihm neugierig zu, wie er einige Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Rucksack zog, sie neben ihr auf dem Boden ausbreitete und ihr mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, sich darauf zu legen. Sora warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Dann liegst du wenigstens ein bisschen weich!" erklärte Matt verlegen.  
Sie krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu dem vorbereiteten Bett und streckte sich bäuchlings darauf aus.  
„Ist das bequem?"  
„Ja, ich denke, so kann ich schlafen, ohne morgen zu weinen, Dankeschön!" lachte Sora. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du noch etwas, worauf du dich legen kannst?"  
„Nein, ich komme schon zurecht!" Matts Blick fiel auf ihren Hintern. Warum hat sie nur noch ihre Unterhose an? Matts Hand zuckte etwas in ihre Richtung. Nein!  
„Also, gute Nacht!" zwang er heraus und stand auf, ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Feuers nieder und versuchte, einzuschlafen.

Sora blinzelte. Matt beugte sich tief über sie, seine Arme rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem.  
„Was machst du?" fragte sie benommen, es fiel ihr schwer, die Augen offen zu halten, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen.  
Matt drückte wortlos seine Lippen auf ihre. Sora ließ ihre Augen zufallen, sein Kuss war warm und beruhigend.  
Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich Matt von ihr und legte seine Hand über ihre Stirn und Augen.  
„Schlaf weiter!" hörte sie ihn flüstern.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war es bereits hell. Abrupt setzte sie sich auf und sah Matt am Eingang der Höhle seine Sachen in den Rucksack packen. Sora starrte ihn an. War das wirklich passiert? Hatte Matt sie wirklich geküsst? Oder hat sie das nur geträumt?  
Matt drehte sich um und sah, dass Sora wach war.  
„Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen? Was hast du denn? Warum schaust du mich so an?"  
Sora starrte ihn weiter an. Wenn das nur ein Traum war, dann ein sehr schöner, denn sie hatte sich absolut wohl und entspannt gefühlt. Der Kuss, und seine Hand auf ihren Augen waren so beruhigend, ob sich seine Lippen wirklich so anfühlten? Der Traum kam ihr so real vor!  
„Was ist los? Du guckst mich so böse an!"  
Wenn er sie heute Nacht wirklich geküsst hätte, würde er es sich doch anmerken lassen, dachte Sora und musterte ihn weiter kritisch. Warum sollte er so tun, als wäre nichts passiert?


End file.
